Solo mío
by 3leches
Summary: Yachiru es rechazada, y crea un plan maqueavélico para lograr sus propósitos sexuales. Claro, con quien mas que con Ken-chan. Es mi primer fanfic de Bleach, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. KenpachixYachiru


Solo mio

"Kenny, por favor, mírame a los ojos, dijo Yachiru agarrando la cara de Kenpachi. "Me gustas. Siempre me has gustado", y cerrando los ojos le dio un suave beso. Kenpachi se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Era un beso casto, totalmente inocente pero lleno de ternura. Fueron demasiadas emociones para alguien sin sentimientos. No tuvo más opción que salir corriendo dejando a la pobre Yachiru con cara de interrogación.

La pequeña no se daba por vencida fácilmente, solo tenía que darle un poco de espacio a Kenny para que su cerebro registrara lo sucedido. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la mejor forma de hablar con él, pero la verdad es que no la había. A Yachiru solo le quedaba ser paciente, ya que todo el mundo la veía como una niña y Kenpachi no era la excepción. Pero ella estaba determinada a probarle lo contrario.

"_¿A qué vino eso?"-_ pensaba totalmente desorientado Kenpachi.

De veras que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y que pasarle esto a él a estas alturas de su vida. La niña que siempre ha protegido lo había besado… imposible. Seguía sin creérselo.

Kenpachi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a su pasado. Su vida no había sido fácil. Llena de rechazo, odio, muerte y sobretodo supervivencia. Su único sentimiento había sido la emoción de encontrar un oponente digno con el que usar su poder. Regresando al presente decidió irse a entrenar para despejar la mente.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años él la siguiera viendo como una niña? Gracias a Dios no la veía como una hija. Nada mas pensar en eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre a la peli rosa. Si alguien supiera de su amor por Kenpachi se burlarían de ella. Todos conocían al rudo, serio y monstruoso Kenny, pero ella veía más.

Por la tarde fueron llamados por el jefe de los capitanes, Yamamoto. Era una simple impartición de órdenes a los capitanes y tenientes del Soul Society.

-"Los he reunido porque los turnos de guardia han cambiado…..blah, blah, blah.-

Kenpachi Zaraki estaba en un viaje y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía su superior. _"Ahí está ella"_, pensó mirando a todos lados temeroso de que alguien lo vea. No podía enfrentarse a ella, no sabía cómo. Yachiru había abierto una puerta desconocida para él y solo sentía un tornado de confusión. Kenpachi estuvo mirando a la nada durante toda la reunión.

Por otro lado la pequeña Yachiru estaba segura de lo que sentía por su Kenny y de una forma u otra se lo demostraría. _"Paciencia, tienes que tener paciencia Yachi", _se repetía como un mantra.

Al concluir la reunión la chica se armó de valor para acercarse a Kenpachi, pero… ¡No! Él le dio la espalda y desapareció por el gentío.

Yachiru se fue a su habitación con la autoestima por el piso. Ella quería mucho a Kenny, siempre lo había querido, pero también quería a todos sus amigos y compañeros. Así que la única diferencia que ella sentía entre ambos era la reacción de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de su Kenny.

Con tan solo pensar en él se estremecía. Su imponente figura, sus fuertes brazos. Oh sí, podía sentirlos abrazándola, tocándola…Yachiru cerró los ojos para crear una mejor imagen en su mente. Su rostro serio siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, aunque fuese media mueca. Su amplio pecho le sirvió de refugio en muchas batallas. Sus abdominales tan fuertes y marcados siempre habían llamado su atención. Y más abajo…la peli rosa detuvo sus pensamientos avergonzada.

Le ardía el cuerpo, estaba luchando para respirar y sentía una extraña necesidad mezclada con deseo que nunca había sentido. Todo eso lo provocaba Kenpachi Zaraki nadie más.

-"Capitán Zaraki es su turno, le toca hacer guardia en la torre.- le dijo Ikaku.

Kenpachi se levantó sin ánimo alguno a trabajar. No había visto a Yachiru en todo el día. Estaba irritado y de mal humor, quizás un par de cortadas y cantazos lo reanimarían, quizás un poco de sake.

Cuando la noche amenazaba con ser eterna y frustrante….

-"Hollow, ha entrado un Hollow!", gritaron los guardias.

-"Perfecto, un poco de ejercicio para entretenerme."-dijo Kenpachi mientras corría a su encuentro.

Llegó frente a frente con el Hollow deseoso de pelear. Pam! Recibió el primer ataque con júbilo. _"Ja, ja_", se burló Kenpachi sacando su zangpakuto. Zas! Un golpe y acabó su diversión. Todo el Soul Society siguió su funcionamiento como si nada hubiese pasado. La frustración de Kenpachi era horrible y su humor imposible.

Mientras, Yachiru luchaba por dormir pero no podía. Se levantaba de la cama para mirarse al espejo. "_No soy fea", "Mi cuerpo no está tan mal ¿verdad?, _se decía tratando de convencerse de que el problema no era su físico. Entonces solo había una forma de llamar la atención de Kenny. Pero había un detalle en contra de la pequeña, no sabía nada sobre el sexo opuesto: ni gustos, ni preferencias, ni NADA. Mucho menos sobre el encuentro sexual.

La pequeña se sentó de nuevo en su cama negándose a darse por vencida. Pensó y pensó y pensó. De repente recordó al capitán Shunsui mencionar algo sobre películas sexuales en el mundo de los humanos. _¡Perfecto!_, pensó Yachi. Silenciosamente se fue en busca de las películas. Se le hizo fácil conseguirlas puesto que ya había estado por esos lados.

De regreso al Soul Society se encerró en su habitación para ver la primera película. No lo podía creer, así se ve un hombre desnudo. Vio como se besaban y le pareció fascinante, el toqueteo también hasta que la mujer le fue a hacer sexo oral a su compañero.

-"Uh, no puede ser. Eso se chupa."- su asombro era tal que casi se le salen los ojos.

-"Él también se lo hace a ella, ¡wow!"- era más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo caliente de nuevo. Entonces el hombre penetra a la mujer.

-"Oh, para eso es este agujero."- dijo mientras se tocaba.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica que la invitó a tocarse nuevamente. Esta vez lo hizo con lentitud, explorando su cuerpo. Comenzó por su cuello descendiendo por sus pequeños senos. Descubrió que también eran sensibles al tacto. Siguió despacio por su abdomen hasta llegar a la V de sus piernas. Hizo el recorrido exageradamente lento buscando todos sus puntos sensibles hasta que encontró el clítoris. La sensación fue tan intensa que retiró la mano un momento.

Instintivamente pensó en su Kenny, sus muecas, sus brazos, sus cuerpo y volvió a tocarse. Roces suaves al clítoris no fueron suficientes así que comenzó a masajearlo con mayor presión y a buen ritmo. Nunca se había sentido tan llena, deseosa, sensual y decadente, pero le encantaba. Siguió un poco mas hasta que su cuerpo se tensó. La excitación era muy fuerte pero no podía parar de estimularse hasta que llegó al punto más alto que luego descubrió que se llama orgasmo. Su cuerpo quedó tan relajado que se durmió al instante.

Al otro día un extenuado Kenpachi se fue a su habitación a descansar. Odiaba la inactividad sobre todo cuando se sentía confundido y sin saber por qué o qué demonios hacer. Él no era persona débil o de sucumbir ante cualquier situación. No. Mantenerse firme en ser quien es era la mejor opción. De camino se encontró con el capitán Shunsui.

-"Eh! Kenpachi que mal te ves. Ven vamos a darnos un trago."- dijo animadamente.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo entre dientes, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

Vino la primera botella de sake que vaciaron en un segundo.

-"No te preocupes ya vendrán días mejores."- dijo Shunsui medio tocado por el alcohol.

Después de unas diez botellas de sake ninguno de los dos hombres se podía parar, ya hablaban babosadas e incoherencias y para colmo el capitán de la capa rosa quería cantar karaoke. La escena no podía ser más deprimente cuando de repente entra la pequeña Yachiru en la taberna.

Había ido nuevamente en busca de Kenny para hablar con él aunque sea a la fuerza. Jamás pensó que la suerte estuviera de su parte, lo tendría más fácil que nunca. Rió para sus adentros y se acercó.

-"Hey Yachi! Ven a darte un trago."- dijo un alcoholizado Shunsui.

-"No gracias. Vine a recoger a Kenny, dudo que pueda caminar así."- contestó la pequeña.

-"Hic! Cierto. Buena suerte con él."- dijo el capitán antes de dormirse.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero no le dio importancia. Ella estaba determinada a llevar a cabo su misión y lo iba a hacer. No era tan fácil arrastrar a Kenny hasta su habitación, pero poco a poco lo logró. Con cuidado lo acostó en su cama y le quitó su uniforme dejándolo solo con el pantalón. Se sentó a contemplarlo con ojos chibi.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad despertó Kenpachi. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado ni de cómo llegó a su cama. Le dolía la cabeza. Entonces fue consciente de los ojos que lo miraban intensamente. Nunca en su vida había sido tímido, pero por alguna razón se sentía desnudo ante una multitud.

-"¡Ji, ji! Hola dormilón.- saludó la pequeña con exagerado entusiasmo.

-"¿Qué demonios pasó?"-preguntó un gigante desconcertado.

-"Muuucho sake"- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y como buena samaritana te traje aquí para cuidarte"- concluyó con un guiño.

-"¡Qué!- a Kenpachi le entró el demonio (o mejor dicho salió el que ya tiene XD), pero una cachetada de Yachiru lo calmó. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta enana?",_ pensó.

-"Cállate Kenny!"- ordenó la chica con ojos rabiosos.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y no lo iba a desperdiciar. De hecho pensaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Yachiru se pasó las manos por el cabello preparándose para la función.

-"Sabes Kenny, odio que la gente me ignore, sobre todo cundo tengo algo importante que decir."- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa infantil.

-"Y a mí que me im…."- no pudo terminar porque Yachiru le propinó otra cachetada.

-"Dije que te calles. Como sé que no me quieres hablar ya no lo voy a intentar, simplemente voy a actuar así que espero no me hagas enojar."- lo dijo con actitud desafiante mientras se acercaba a él.

Le pasó la mano por el cabello haciendo sonar los cascabeles. Adoraba aquel sonido. Acercó su cara a la de él y lo besó suavemente. Fue un beso delicado igual que el primero. Kenpachi se quedó quieto como una estatua. Entonces ella hizo más presión utilizando su lengua para lamerle los labios. Kenpachi trató de separarse, pero Yachiru lo agarró por el pelo sacándole un leve gemido. Ahí aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Kenny tenía sabor a sake y a hombre. La pequeña movía su lengua por toda la cavidad explorando, saboreando e incitándolo. No se pudo hacer el fuerte por mucho tiempo y terminó entrelazando su lengua con la de ella. La sensación fue explosiva para ambos.

Yachiru lo abrazó con más fuerza, pegándose a su amplio pecho y profundizando aún más el beso. Se vieron obligados a detenerse para tomar aire. EL gran hombre no salía de su asombro y pensó que esta era su oportunidad para zafarse. Se equivocó. La peli rosa ya estaba atacando su cuello con besos y mordiscos, _"Voy igual que en la película",_ pensó. Un poco nerviosa siguió bajando por su torso tocando y dejando un camino de besos.

Kenpachi cerró los ojos fuertemente, _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_, pensaba mientras subía la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sentía como su cuerpo se ponía duro, especialmente…"Umm!"- no puede ser, otro gemido, pensó Kenny.

No lo podían culpar por disfrutar de las cosas que le hacía la pequeña peli rosa. Ella seguía explorando su abdomen duro besándolo por todos lados. Entonces el pantalón de él le obstruía el camino. Tímidamente Yachiru le agarró el borde del pantalón y empezó a bajárselo. Cuando liberó su erección se quedó paralizada, "_Es mucho más grande que el de la película_", pensó temerosa, pero ya era tarde para detenerse. Terminó de quitarle el pantalón sin quitarle los ojos de su miembro. ¿Le cabrá en la boca? o ¿allá abajo? No había más opción que averiguarlo.

Je! Reía Kenpachi para sus adentros. Se dio cuenta de que su paquete la había asustado y le pareció gracioso, aunque jamás lo habían mirado con tal deseo. Entonces su mente hizo "shut down" al sentir la boca de ella.

La chica besó la punta de su pene con gran ternura, con miedo a hacerle daño. Comenzó a sobar toda su extensión suavemente. Estaba volviéndolo loco. Entonces le pasó la lengua desde la punta hasta la base del pene trazando pequeños círculos. Luego se introdujo la punta en la boca y la succionó saboreando y disfrutando como si de una paleta se tratara. El placer era tan intenso que Kenpachi se mordió los labios hasta sangrar. Allá abajo seguía la peli rosa chupando de arriba abajo. Cuando él estaba a punto de explotar ella se detuvo. La decepción en Kenpachi era palpable.

-"Falto yo"- le dijo Yachiru mientras se deshacía de su ropa.

Yachiru no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer puesto que era su primera vez, pero de todas formas no iba tan mal. Y lo más importante era el ardiente deseo que la consumía y sabía que él sentía lo mismo de lo contrario no habría ganado tanto terreno.

Se colocó sobre él y lo besó nuevamente. Kenpachi no tenía fuerzas para luchar (aunque parezca mentira XD). De nuevo Yachi recorrió su cuello, pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a la preciada erección. La besó otra vez y la chupó asegurándose de que quedara bien húmeda. Entonces se sentó sobre la gran erección introduciéndola en ella de a poco. Esa era la peor tortura que le había tocado a Kenpachi y en su desesperación subió sus caderas introduciéndose completamente en ella.

La punzada de dolor fue inmensa y Yachiru pensó que moriría. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras se agarraba de los brazos de Kenny como si su vida dependiera de eso. Gracias al cielo fue algo pasajero. Tan pronto él empezó a moverse el dolor fue remplazado por un placer exorbitante, totalmente delicioso.

Los gemidos de ambos se podían escuchar por todo el Soul Society. Para ser la primera vez de la peli rosa era perfecta, Kenpachi por su parte nunca había sucumbido a tan delicioso placer. Sentía como se acercaba el final, de repente los músculos vaginales de Yachi se tensaron mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo enviándolo a él por el mismo camino.

Por fin sus respiraciones se regularon, pero ninguno podía hablar. Kenpachi rompió el silencio.

-"No tenía idea de que esto es lo que tenías en mente Yachiru.- dijo Kenny

-"¿Qué pensaste en aquel momento? ¿Que yo quería algo romántico?- preguntó la pequeña.

-"Algo así."-

-"Pues no te pedí que te casaras conmigo ni nada parecido, solo quería que fueses mío."- XD.

FIN


End file.
